The Animal team
by Mrs bilk123
Summary: Thanks to Sprx the monkey team have be turned into different animals
1. Chapter 1

**The Animal team – Chap one – The spell**

**In the streets of the city the monkey team where on vacation, while Chiro was with Jimnay for four months….**

**The monkey team just came from the ice cream shop, soon they walked up to a old lady. The old lady looked at the five monkeys, beggingly.**

**Old lady: Please I need something special from five of you.**

**Otto: Sure…**

**Gibson: Indeed…**

**Nova: yeah…**

**Antauri: What do you need?**

**Sprx: I'll tell you what she needs an ice cream cone…**

**Old Lady: Why thank -**

**Sprx interuped..**

**Sprx: On your HEAD!**

**Sprx threw the ice cream cone at the old lady and it landed on her face.**

**The whole team started laughing at the old lady…While the team was laughing the old lady turned into a witch, the monkey team gasped…**

**Witch: You will pay for being mean to an old lady…**

**She threw a magic animal changing potion on the ground and then smoke covered up the monkeys.**

**Witch: You will have to find the inner animal to change back you dumb monkeys! Muuuhhahahaha!**

**The Witch flew away and disappeared, the smoke cleared up the monkey team looked at themselves and gasped.**

* * *

**More to come**


	2. Lot's of changes

**Chap2- Lots of changes**

**The monkey team looked at each other wide-eyed….**

**Sprx had ears that were sticking up, whiskers and a long tail…**

**Sprx: Acckkk! I'm – I'm –I'm a CAT! (starts to cry)**

**Sprx stopped crying and looked at Gibson he stared to point and laugh…**

**Gibson had long ears, big feet, whiskers and a small body, and a wet nose, he was a bunny rabbit…**

**Gibson: Egad! Look at me I'm cute and fluffy.**

**Nova came out behind of a trash can… She was skinny, little yellow puffs at the end of her legs to where only her feet were showing, a BIG puff on her head , a little puff on her tail, a large puff on her chest, and her ears were real fluffy…. She was a poodle…**

**Sprx: Whoa, Nova, you look attractive as a poodle and even as a monkey you still looked sexy…**

**Nova: Shut up, Sprx…**

**Gibson looked at Otto and giggled… Otto was small with a shell on his back..He was a turtle, but no ordinary turtle, a snapping turtle.**

**Otto: I'm a turtle?... Cool!**

**Nova: Otto, being a turtle is not cool, people or animals could step on you or eat you, not to mention youwalk reallyslow.**

**Otto: Oh, but it's still cool!**

**Nova: (sighs in grief)**

**After looking at each other the four all looked at Antauri and bursted out laughing…**

**Antauri had long claws on all four feet, sharp teeth and a long nose, and a red nose…he was a…. M-O-L-E…**

**While the team were laughing, Antauri looked mad of embrassment…**

**Anaturi sniffed something then a man with a net walked up to the five.**

**Anaturi: Guys look behind you…**

**The poodle, cat, bunny, and turtle looked behind them…**

**Soon the lifted the net, the five tried to run but the man caught then before they could split up…**

**Man: I've got a place for you five the pet shop..**

**The five animals became wide-eyed…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Pet store**

**The animals woke up in a cage…**

**Antauri: Where are we?**

**Nova: I think we're in a cage…**

**Sprx: Good every kid , can see how great I am…**

**Gibson: That's not good, Sprx…**

**Otto: We're trying to stay together.**

**Antauri: the witch told us to find our inner animal , right?**

**Sprx: Yeah…**

**Antauri: So, maybe if we have humans as our owners, we can change back…**

**Gibson: Yes, just maybe…**

**Soon a little girl saw Nova's dog form and rushed into the pet store..**

**Girl: Mommy! Mommy! I want that poodle!**

**Mother: Ok, Ok…**

**The salesman took Nova out of the cage and she growled a little bit…He laid Nova next to the little girl, she patted Nova on the head and gave her a treat…**

**Nova: thinking_ Yuck that was the worst thing I 've ever tasted…_**

**The little girl picked up Nova out walked out with her mother…**

**Sprx looked at Nova, he was looking sad and crying……**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4 – love teasers**

**Sprx was still crying and sniffling….Otto noticed what was Sprx was doing and giggled…Sprx**

**Was drawing a heart in the window and in the middle he put Sprx + Nova equals Love….**

**The others saw what Sprx was drawing and laughed out loud….**

**Sprx: What?**

**Gibson: You know what…**

**Otto started to get glowy eyes and with long lashes and walked over to Gibson sounding like Nova…**

**Otto: (light toned voice) Hi Sparky..**

**Gibson: (sounding like Sprx) Hey, Nova…**

**Otto: Sprx… can you give me a big wet kiss? (makes kissy noises)**

**Gibson: Sure, Nova! (pretends to kiss Otto)**

**Antauri, Gibson, and Otto laughed and making Sprx mad..**

**Sprx: Hey guys stop it.**

**Otto: (still sounding like Nova) Oh ok Sparky….(kisses Sprx on the cheek)**

**The others we're bursting out laughter….**

**Sprx was starting to blush real hard, you could see it…**

**Sprx: I don't love Nova…**

**Otto:(stops sounding like Nova)Ok If you don't Love Nova, why does say it Sprx+Nova equals Love on the window I saw you draw it Sprx…**

**Sprx: Well um…. I just like her as a friend….(blushing)**

**Antauri: Yeah right….**

**Suddenly a hand reached into the cage it was a another little girl and she LOVED bunnies, so she grabbed Gibson and Hug him really hard he was almost being choked…**

**Girl: Oh it's cute Bunnie rabbit! (kisses Gibson and hugs him)**

**The little girlskipped out with joy, while Gibson became wide-eyed….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 – Slowfers**

**The next day in the pet store, The three animals woke up and saw cat food and grass….**

**Sprx ran over to his bowl and started licking…**

**Sprx: (thinking) _this cat food tasted like there's candy in it…. Mmmm…. Peppermint…_**

**Otto was trying to get to his bowl but he was to slow to get there…**

**Otto: I'm almost there I can feel it…**

**Was 20 inches away form his bowl**

**Otto: I'm almost there…**

**Otto was so tired he fainted and Antauri pushed Otto's bowl over to him…**

**Otto: Thanks Antauri… **

**Antauri: Your welcome…**

**Otto started eating grass, he stopped eating grass and went in his shell…**

**Sprx knocked on Otto's shell causing Otto to wake up…**

**Otto: What?**

**Sprx : here comes a little boy….**

**The little boy liked to run fast and he wanted pet that could run slow so he could train it to run fast….**

**He looked at Otto and smiled real hard, he pet Otto, and picked him up…**

**Little boy: You'll be fast in no time little fella…**

**The little boy walked out with Otto in his hand and was kinda happy he was gonna be the first turtle EVER to run fast…..**


End file.
